It's Been A While
by sad.ending.x3
Summary: Sirius' Gedanken & Gefühle & Erinnerungen in seiner Zeit in Askaban; Songfic!; Gewinner-Geschichte des 4. FF-Wettbewerbs auf hp-xperts.de


Disclaimer: Harry Potter (und alles was dazu gehört) gehört Joanne K. Rowling und das Lied ist „It's Been A While" von Staind. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld.

Aufgabenstellung: Zwölf Jahre seines Lebens verbrachte Sirius zwischen Wahnsinn, Verzweiflung und dem festen Glauben an seine Unschuld in Askaban. Schreibe eine SongFic über genau die Zeit in bis zu 3.000 Wörtern - der Songtext zählt nicht mit - bei einem Rating von maximal "R (ab 16 Jahren)".

**It's Been A While…**

_It's been a while  
s__ince I could...  
Hold my head up high _

Er dachte nicht an Peter und auch nicht an Remus. Nicht einmal an James oder Lily oder Harry. Er dachte nicht an sein Leben, nicht an den Minister der Zauberei, nicht an Albus Dumbledore. Er dachte nicht an seinen Bruder, seinen Vater oder seine Mutter. Er dachte nur an Patricia als die Auroren die Tür der Zelle hinter ihm zufielen ließen.

Patricia war eine der vielen Freundinnen gewesen, die er gehabt hatte. Er war nicht lange mit ihr zusammen gewesen. Vielleicht zwei Tage. Vielleicht einen. Vielleicht nur ein paar Stunden. Er erinnerte sich nicht an sie. Ihre Haarfarbe, ihr Gesicht, auch ihr Haus war vergessen. Selbst ihren Namen hatte er bis vor wenigen Minuten nicht mehr gekannt. Aber als sie ihn auf das kleine schaukelnde Boot gehievt hatten und er dort saß, das Meerwasser und der kalte Wind in sein Gesicht schlagend, war sie ihm wieder eingefallen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er ihr kleines Herz gebrochen. _Eines Tages, Sirius Black, wirst du bezahlen._ Vielleicht hatte er als Antwort gelacht, vielleicht mit den Achseln gezuckt, vielleicht war er weggegangen, vielleicht hatte er einen Spruch geklopft… aber er erinnerte sich nicht mehr.

Sie wäre vermutlich enttäuscht, würde sich wünschen, er würde ihr Gesicht sehen, würde von ihren Worten wahnsinnig werden. Aber der Satz war nur da. Einfach so… eine neutrale Feststellung. Er würde bezahlen. Er würde bezahlen, er würde bezahlen. Hoffentlich nicht mit seinem Humor. Sirius lachte und lachte und lachte. Es hallte an den Wänden, durch das gesamte Gefängnis. Gefangene sahen auf, schrien, weinten, lachten.

Und dann kamen die Dementoren. Sirius spürte die Kälte gar nicht, sondern hörte nur das verstummende Lachen der anderen.

_It's been a while _

_since I first saw you _

Die Abteiltür schlug zu. Sie waren alleine. Das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht vergrößerte sich. War doch in Ordnung, wenn sie weg waren. Ach, was dachte er da! Es war gut! Schniefelus, wie er ihn gerade erst getauft hatte – genialer Einfall! – verdiente es nicht anderes. Sein Blick wanderte zu James… oh hoffentlich würde er in ein Haus mit ihm kommen. Aber das Grinsen gefror ihm auf dem Gesicht. Kein Grinsen, kein Lächeln, keine funkelnden Augen, kein Lachen. Leere Augen. Leblos. Schuld.

_I__t's been a while  
since I could stand  
on my own two feet again_

Aufrecht schritt Sirius im Schlafsaal auf und ab. James lag auf seinem Bett und blätterte in einem Quidditchmagazin. Er wollte nun schon seit einiger Zeit einen neuen Besen. Peter hingegen starrte James an und versuchte wohl sich etwas einfallen zu lassen, was ihn beeindrucken könnte. Sirius musste nicht in Remus Richtung sehen, um zu wissen, dass dieser ihn beobachtete.

„Ich werde ganz sicherlich nicht lernen, Remus John Lupin und ich werde ganz sicherlich nicht auf dich hören, schließlich, und das muss gesagt sein, habe ich es geschafft meiner Frau Mutter zu entkommen. Ich habe Geld, sehe gut aus, die Frauen laufen mir hinterher… ich bin frei, Remus! Frei!"

„Nein bist du nicht." Moment mal… das hatte er das letzte Mal nicht gesagt.

„Was willst du damit sage-" Er brach ab, als er das Gesicht seines Freundes sah. Ein Lächeln, das verschwand. Ausdruckslos. Und dann blanker Hass. Schmerz.

_And it's been a while  
s__ince I could call you_

„JAMES! JAMES! JAAAAAAMES!" Aber James sah sich nicht um, James bremste nicht ab, wie er es getan hatte. Es passierte nicht wirklich. Sirius schloss trotzdem die Augen. Er wollte ihn nicht sehen. Aber er sah trotzdem… durch geschlossene Augen. Der Klatscher traf ihn, riss ihn zu Boden, ein Fall aus etlichen Yard. Er fiel und fiel und fiel und Sirius konnte nicht wegsehen, konnte nichts machen. Und plötzlich stand Lily auf dem Quidditchfeld. Sie trug ihr Hochzeitskleid. James landete auf ihr. Stille.

_And everything I can remember  
a__s fucked up as it all may seem_

_Co__nsequences that I've rendered  
have stretched myself beyond my means_

Sirius blinzelte und hoffte, dass es vorbei war. Er lag auf dem Boden. Vorsichtig streckte er die Hand aus und öffnete seine Augen etwas weiter. Kalter, grauer Stein. Askaban. Zitternd atmete er ein und aus. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass seine Wangen ganz feucht waren. Hastig wischte er die Tränen weg. Hier würde er nun also bleiben? Sein ganzes, restliches Leben? Es hätte Peter sein sollen. Peter, die miese kleine Ratte… er spürte wie die Wut in ihm kochte. Wurmschwanz hatte Krone verkauft. Er hatte ihn verraten. Aber er, Sirius, … er war auch schuld. Wer war es gewesen, der diese brillante Idee gehabt hatte? Wer war es gewesen, der sie überzeugt hatte? Wer war es gewesen dem sie vertraut hatten? Er. Es war seine Schuld. Wäre er nicht gewesen, hätte Peter sie niemals verraten können.

_It's been a while__  
since I could say that I wasn't addicted_

Eine Welle der Kälte überrollte ihn. Schützend zog er seine Beine und Arme näher an seinen Körper, aber auch das gab ihm keine Wärme und keinen Schutz. Er versuchte sich an James zu erinnern, versuchte den Schmerz auszublenden und an die glücklichen Zeiten zu denken. Sirius sog die kühle Luft ein. Die Dementoren waren nicht nah genug, um Erinnerungen in ihm hervorzurufen. Er zitterte trotzdem. Wie ein Süchtiger seine Drogen brauchte, brauchte er die Erinnerungen. Er versuchte an Harry zu denken. Sein Patensohn. Sein süßer kleiner Patensohn, der Tatze so sehr liebte. Der es ihm zu verdanken hatte, dass er keine Eltern mehr hatte, dass er Tatze nie mehr wiedersehen würde. Hoffentlich ging es ihm gut. Hoffentlich war er nicht alleine, nicht im Dunklen, nicht im Kalten. Harry weinte. Sie kamen wieder näher.

_It's been a while  
since I could say I loved myself as well and... _

Eine Weile war alles still. Unglaublich still. Und dunkel. Er war nicht mehr in Askaban. Er war im nirgendwo. Wie hatte er das geschafft? Hatte er plötzlich neue Fähigkeiten, die es ihm ermöglichten, die Erinnerungen auszublenden? Hatte er solches Glück…? War das überhaupt mö- Er riss die Augen auf als ihn das erste Gefühl traf. Schmerz und Schuld und Verrat und Wut und Enttäuschung und Trauer und es mischte sich zusammen und ergab ein grauenvolles Gefühl, das Sirius wünschen ließ, er könnte einfach aufhören zu atmen, denn alles war besser als das. Es gab keinen Punkt auf den er sich konzentrieren konnte. Kein Gefühl konnte er sich denken. James. Lily. Harry. Leere.

_It's been a while  
since I've gone and fucked thin__gs up  
Just like I always do_

James sah ihn unsicher an. Sirius atmete erleichtert aus. Die Gefühle waren weg und die Augen seines Freundes waren nicht leer. James warf einen Blick auf seine Hände, dann blickte er zu Lily, die in ihrem Nachthemd neben ihm saß. Sie schien in Gedanken versunken zu sein.

„Hast du Peter schon gefragt?"

Nein! Wie hatte er… wie hatte er vergessen können? Den Augenblick der sein Leben zerstörte. Warum diesen? Lass es enden, flehte er. Aber niemand hörte ihn. Sein Mund öffnete sich gegen seinen Willen, fast so als wäre er nur Zuschauer.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich wollte euch erst fragen."

James und Lily sahen sich erneut an.

„Ich bin einverstanden." Sagte James schließlich. Lily sah ihn noch eine Weile an. Wahrscheinlich ging sie alle Pros und Contras noch einmal durch. Schließlich lächelte sie und nickte. Und Sirius merkte wie er breit grinste und irgendetwas sagte. Wie hatte er grinsen können? Wie hatte er…? Oh, warum hatte er nichts geahnt? Warum hatte er sich nicht zum Geheimniswahrer machen lassen? Er wäre für sie gestorben.

_It's been a while  
but all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you_

Vorsichtig reichte er ihm das kleine Bündel. Sirius nahm es entgegen als wäre es aus Glas. Er hatte James Griff gesehen. Vielleicht musste man es wirklich so anfassen. Es fühlte sich unglaublich an.

„Darf ich dir vorstellen: Harry James Potter" James Stimme klang so glücklich. Sirius musste grinsen. Eine gute Erinnerung. Das erste Mal Harry im Arm. Er musste an die vielen Erinnerungen denken, die dieser folgen würden. Harry im Arm. Mit Harry spazieren gehen. Der glückliche James, die glückliche Lily. Vorsichtig veränderte er seinen Griff und drehte Harry etwas um. Aber da waren keine blauen Augen, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Auch keine wunderschönen grünen. Rubinrot.

_And everything I can remember  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
Consequences that I've rendered  
Gone and fucked things up again... again_

Sein Schrei hallte in der Unendlichkeit. Aber die Szene verwandelte sich wieder. Einen Augenblick zum Durchatmen. Die Dementoren waren noch da. Die nächste Erinnerung setzte ein. Er landete. Sein Motorrad zur Seite werfend, rannte er den Weg entlang. Das Haus lag in Trümmern. Nein. Nicht diese. Jede andere, aber nicht diese. Die Tür ging viel zu einfach auf. Kein dunkles Mal im Himmel… vielleicht gab es noch eine Chance. Einen Kopf mit schwarzen wirren Haaren sah er zuerst. Der Schritt zu ihm war schneller getan als jeder andere je zuvor. Auf dem Boden kniend drehte er ihn um. Braune leblose Augen. Seine Hand huschte dennoch zu seinem Puls. Aber da war nichts. Gar nichts. Es war der Augenblick in dem seine Welt zusammen brach.

_Why must I feel this__ way?  
Just make this go away  
Just one more peaceful day_

Die Tränen waren ziemlich schnell gekommen. Haltlos waren sie über sein Gesicht gelaufen, nachdem er wirklich realisiert hatte, was geschehen war, was er getan hatte. Er hatte seinen besten Freund getötet. Es kam ihm vor als hätte er Stunden lang dort gesessen. Dann erst war er weiter gelaufen, hatte Lily gefunden und weiter geweint bis er keine Tränen mehr hatte. Dann war Hagrid gekommen und Harry, oh Harry, hatte gelebt, was unmöglich war, aber Hagrid hatte ihn mitnehmen müssen… was hätte er alles für einen weiteren Tag mit Harry und James und Lily gegeben. Aber er hatte sie rächen müssen. Er hatte gemusst.

_It's been a while  
s__ince I could...  
Look at myself straight _

Ein schneller, letzter, prüfender Blick in den Spiegel, bevor er das Badezimmer verließ. Nach Hogsmeade wollten sie heute und da musste er einfach gut aussehen. Zum nächsten Quidditchspiel wollte er schließlich auf keinen Fall alleine gehen… und zusammen mit James erregte er immer Aufmerksamkeit, auch wenn dieser seinen weiblichen Verehrerinnen keinen Blick schenkte… Lily Evans war wohl wirklich die einzige für ihn. Er öffnete die Tür, aber er war wieder im zusammengestürzten Haus, im zusammengestürzten Leben von James, Lily, Remus und ihm. Er konnte das nicht aushalten.

_It's been a while  
s__ince I said I'm sorry_

Ein Seufzen entwich seinen Lippen, die er inzwischen blutig gebissen hatte. Der Geschmack lenkte ihn einen Augenblick ab und er wurde sich seiner eigentlichen Umgebung wieder bewusst. Es war so verdammt kalt auf dem Boden von Askaban. Er hörte den rasselnden Atem von einem der Dementoren. „James… es tut mir Leid. Hab Erbarmen." Aber die Worte waren viel zu leise, um gehört zu werden… und selbst wenn er sie geschrien hätte, wären sie noch zu leise gewesen, denn James war im nächsten Leben und würde ihn nicht mehr hören können. Die Schuld wurde wieder stärker… eine ihn immer weiter nach unten ziehende Spirale.

___It's been a while  
since I've seen the way  
the candles light your face _

"Pscht! Seid leise! Wir wollen seine Eltern doch nicht wecken." Sirius war wieder in dem Körper seines jüngeren Selbst. James lief vor ihm, die Kerze in seiner Hand erhellte sein Gesicht. Er lag wieder auf dem Boden in Askaban, aber in der Erinnerung konnte er trotzdem schwelgen. Ohne Angst, dass sie plötzlich anders war. Es war in den Ferien gewesen, in denen Remus zu Hause hatte sein müssen. Sommerferien. Sie waren schon Animagi gewesen. Ihr sechstes Schuljahr. Sie hatten ihn besucht. Durch den Kamin waren sie angereist, aber keiner von ihnen durfte schon zaubern und so mussten sie auf Dinge wie Kerzen und Feuer zurückgreifen. Remus hatte sich am nächsten Morgen gefreut als sie zusammen wieder aufgewacht waren. Natürlich hatte er das. Er hatte dann immer dieses Glänzen in seinen Augen… aber er würde dieses Glänzen nicht mehr sehen. Nie wieder. Selbst wenn er Remus wiedersehen würde, würde Remus ihn nicht so ansehen. Da wäre nur die Verachtung und der Hass… aber vielleicht würde Remus bemerken wie absurd das Ganze war und würde es schaffen ihn zu besuchen… gab es Besuchsmöglichkeiten in Askaban? Merlin, war das absurd.

___It's been a while  
but I can still  
remember just the way you taste_

Ein Klicken ließ ihn aufblicken. Aus dem Boden erhob sich eine kleine Vorrichtung auf welcher sich eine Holzschale befand. Sirius rappelte sich auf und ging die zwei Schritte, die ihn von seinem Essen trennten. Ein Blick hinunter auf die undefinierbare Masse ließ ihn das Gesicht verziehen und zurück gehen. Noch wusste er nicht, dass er Stunden, Wochen, Monate immer wieder beobachten würde wie sich die Schüssel empor hob, um auch nur ein kleines bisschen Ablenkung in sein Leben zu bekommen. Später würde er davor sitzen und überlegen, ob er den Zauber zu seinem Vorteil nutzen könnte.

Aber nun saß er einfach nur auf der Pritsche in der Ecke der Zelle und starrte die Wand an. Immer versuchend an nichts Bestimmtes zu denken… oder zumindest an nichts, was ihm Schmerzen bereitete. Was würde er bloß alles für eine Flasche Feuerwhiskey geben. So gut wie alles. Den Schmerz ertränken… zumindest mal für einen Augenblick. War das wirklich zu viel?

_Everything I can remember_

_a__s fucked up as it all may seem to be,_

_I__ know it's me _

Anscheinend war es das, denn die Kälte kroch erneut seinen Körper hinauf. Noch wusste er nicht, dass die Dementoren sich nur so viel in seiner Nähe aufhielten, weil er neu war, weil er von außen kam. Noch hatte er glückliche Erinnerungen, an denen sie sich nähren konnten. Schon bald würden neuere Gefangene kommen und er würde zumindest ein bisschen Ruhe haben.

Harry schlich sich wieder in seine Gedanken. Er hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. Er hatte sein Leben zerstört. Niemals würde Harry ihm verzeihen können. Niemals. Aber was brachte ihm das schon? Er würde ihn sowieso nie wieder sehen. Nicht, wenn er älter wurde, wenn er Schreiben lernte und seinen ersten Zauberstab bekam. Wenn er auf seinem ersten Besen saß. Oh, James… er würde so stolz sein… er wäre so stolz gewesen. _  
_

_I cannot blame this on my father  
He did the best he could for me_

Harrys Gesicht wich Regulus'. Er hatte noch gar nicht an seine Familie gedacht. An seine Mutter und an seinen Vater. Was sie nun wohl dachten? Ach was sollten sie schon denken? Sie würden denken, dass er, der Blutsverräter, nichts anderes verdient hatte. Sie waren es schließlich auch, die ihn vom Familienstammbaum entfernt hatten. Natürlich würden sie ihm nicht nachweinen. Für sie war er sowieso schon längst tot. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich ihn. Ein Gefühl, das er nur in seiner Kindheit einige wenige Male gefühlt hatte. Hatten sie vielleicht recht? Hatten sie recht gehabt, ihn anders zu behandeln, ihn zu verstoßen, ihn zu bestrafen? Hätten auch die anderen Rumtreiber vor ihm fliehen sollen? Vielleicht wäre er besser nach Slytherin gegangen. Da hätte er zumindest nur die Menschen verletzen können, die es auch verdient haben.

_It's been a while  
s__ince I could...  
Hold my head up high.  
It's been a while_

_Since I said I'm sorry_

Nein. Er konnte nicht in dieses Loch fallen. Er würde nur verrückt werden. Und er hatte sich doch versprochen, dass er nicht verrückt werden würde. Irgendwann würde irgendjemandem auffallen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatten. Sie würden Peter finden. Jemand würde Peter finden und sie würden sehen, dass er ihn nicht getötet haben konnte. Peter würde gefragt werden. Der wahre Verräter würde ans Licht kommen. Sie würden Plätze tauschen und Peter würde in dieser Hölle schmoren, umgeben von diesen Kreaturen und er würde wahnsinnig werden, denn er war nicht unschuldig. Aber Sirius, er selbst, er war unschuldig. Er musste daran glauben. Es war das einzige was er noch hatte.

„Ich bin unschuldig" ein kleines, leises Flüstern, von niemandem zu hören als ihm selbst. „Ich bin unschuldig." in normaler ruhiger Stimme „Ich bin unschuldig." Überzeugend. „ICH BIN UNSCHUDLIG!" Aufraffend, zu den Gitterstäben laufend, schreiend. „ICH BIN UNSCHULDIG! ICH BIN UNSCHUDLIG!" Es hallte, wie sein Lachen zuvor. Gefangene sahen ihn an, lachten… Wahnsinn überall. „Das sagen sie alle, Bursche!" „ICH BIN UNSCHULDIG!" Niemand hörte ihn, niemand sorgte sich… aber das war egal. Er war unschuldig.


End file.
